Kyoshi Senior High
by Hero's Leeland
Summary: Welcome to Kyoshi Senior High! Join the Avatar gang and their days in high school! Includes school days filled with im's, letters from the principal, notes, computer hacking, school conspiracy, chemistry tests, romance, and more! Kataang, Tokka, Jet OC..
1. Chapter 1

**Hero's Note:** This is my first Avatar fanfiction and so... it kind of sucks :) I'm sorry if you despise Avatar high school fiction. Honestly, I do too. Then why am I writing? Hm... I don't rightly know... Nonetheless, I hope you will still read and enjoy!

I'm able to publish this thanks to my two LOVELY friends :) Thank you _so_ much everything! Especially for being my grammar police/agents/editors/cheerleaders! It must have been such a pain haha :)

**From the music box of Hero:** This was mostly written while listening to You by Britt Nicole. No joke. You don't know how many times I've listened to it over and over again... still, awesome song ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

* * *

**Kyoshi Senior High**

"Home of valiant warriors"

Dear KSH student(s),

Starting this week, a new student, Min Bei Fong, will be attending Kyoshi Senior High. Please conduct yourselves according to the Kyoshi Code of Principles as we set an example for our new student. We also ask that all will welcome her and make her first day here at Kyoshi warm and memorable.

Sincerely,

Principal Bumi

Assistant Principal Zhao

* * *

Welcome to KSH's Computer System! 

**11StudentJet logged on **

**11StudentZuko logged on **

**11StudentHaru logged on **

**11StudentSokka logged on**

**11StudentJet**: Hey, you guys hear about that new girl coming this week?

**11StudentSokka**: Not surprised you haven't Mr. Wow-I-Have-So-Many-Girlfriends-I-Can't-Keep-Count. The letter was posted on all the bulletin boards today.

**11StudentZuko**: What are we talking about?

**11StudentHaru**: New girl.

**Sokka**: And Jet's polygamy.

**Jet**: Hey!

**Zuko: **Why, you need another girl to add to your 'on hold' list?

**Haru**: Ha. That's what he says.

**Jet**: Hey, I'm not the only one here. You guys are all qualified. Shall I list some names… or a few girls?

**Sokka**: Shut up Jet.

**Zuko**: I second that.

**Haru**: And I third.

**Jet**: Back to our original topic: Min Bei Fong.

**Sokka**: Toph's cousin, taking our math level; you don't even know what she looks like yet. So what?

**Haru:** He doesn't care cos he's holding out for Toph.

**Sokka**: Shut up Haru.

**Haru**: I'll pay you five bucks if you ask Toph out this week. Ten bucks if you ask out her cousin.

**Zuko**: Ha. I'll pay bigger money if Jet doesn't touch her.

**Sokka:** Now there's a good game.

**Haru:** I agree.

**Jet:** Wait, Hold on -

**Zuko: **That's right. I'll pay money if you don't ask her out.

**Jet:** What???

**Zuko:** How about it Jet? You can't ask her out. If she happens to fall for your charms, she'll ask you out. But you can't ask her out. Clear?

**Jet:** Lame!

**Zuko:** Breathe easy Jet.

**Haru:** Zuko? Do you realize what you're doing? No girl at KHS has not _not_ been in love with Jet after a week. It's been scientifically proven.

**Zuko: **Okay. So I'll give him a week.

**Sokka:** Are you crazy?

**Zuko:** So are you up for it Jet?

**Jet:** Fine. But you guys are so going down.

**Sokka:** We are.

**Haru:** Right. Like this makes a whole lot of sense. I think I'll just pay Jet now.

**Zuko:** Guys, don't give in so fast; I just have this feeling.

**Sokka:** Like that feeling you had about acing that Chemistry test?

**Jet:** What did he get on that?

**Haru:** A D+. You didn't hear that from me.

**Jet:** Looks like I'm already winning.

**Zuko:** You don't know that yet.

**Jet:** Fine; the rule is no interference with the victim.

**Zuko: **Works for me. Settle the prize.

**Jet:** Just _in case_ you guys win, by a miracle, the next time we go out, dinner's on me. But if I win, you guys pay for dinner.

**Zuko:** Sure. C'mon guys, think about it: if we win, we get dinner, and we get to cheer up Jet in his rejected state -

**Haru:** Which is highly unlikely.

**Zuko:** Even if we lose, we can split our pay.

**Sokka:** Why do I feel as though we have no say in this?

**Haru:** You know, funny thing - I feel the same way…

**Zuko:** Guys…

**Haru:** Count me in.

**Sokka:** Eh… me too. Any night away from Katara's cooking is worth it, even if I have to pay.

**Jet:** You guys are on.

**Haru:** Hey -

**02AdministratorZhao logged on**

**02AdministratorZhao**: Ahem. I'm terribly sorry to break up this little 'chat', but must I continually remind you that 'instant messaging' while school is in session goes against school policy. Gentlemen, please log off the computer immediately or each of you will serve a detention after school today. Thank you.

**02AdministratorZhao logged off **

**11StudentSokka**: Sheesh. You'd think he's Caligula.

**11StudentSokka logged off **

**11StudentJet**: This is tyranny!

**11StudentJet logged off**

**11StudentZuko**: How does he always know?

**11StudentZuko signed off **

**11StudentHaru: **Do you guys have Chem. notes for Zen's class?

**11StudentHaru logged off**

* * *

"So Toph, your cousin's really coming to stay with your family?" Katara asked as Sokka and Aang sat down under their usual oak tree for lunch. 

She brushed a strand of chocolate brown hair from her pretty sapphire eyes and kicked off her shoes. She sat down next to Aang as he offered her a piece of papaya from his lunch tray.

"I guess so," answered Toph, who was already sitting down and leaning her head against the tree. She took a large bite out of her sandwich and chewed thoughtfully. "I haven't seen her since I was nine, and… I just can't place this feeling…" She hesitated and then kept chewing.

"Were you guys close?" Aang asked, wiggling the same papaya under Katara's nose as she started gagging and laughing at the same time.

Toph paused mid chew and shuffled her feet a bit. "Yeah, I guess we were," she said finally, setting her sandwich down.

"Then why have you been apart for all these years?" Katara asked more seriously as Aang set the papaya back on his tray.

"Well…" Toph scratched her neck. "Her parents died when she was twelve. For some reason her files were all messed up and it took the government a few years to get it sorted out. Ever since then, my parents have been trying to file custody on her so she can stay with us. But she's been tossed around everywhere from what I hear."

"Hey Katara, can I have some of that cake you packed today?" Sokka asked, reaching for her lunchbox.

"Toph, that's terrible," Katara said frowning as she waved Sokka's hand away.

"Do you still remember her after all these years?" Aang asked, digging into his pasta.

Toph chuckled. "Min is a person you can't forget easily." More quietly she added, "You can't really describe her either. You try to put her in a box with everyone else and… she'll get out somehow."

"So it's been what? Almost seven years?" Katara asked, counting the years in her head.

"Yeah. Seven years," Toph scowled and then sighed. "It's been too long." Her thoughts went back to their last days together.

"_Hey Toph." Min leaned her head down from the top bunk and tapped the young earthbender. "Are you awake?" _

"_Now I am." Toph replied groggily as she rubbed her eyes. _

"_Sorry," Min said apologetically. She giggled. "But you know, I was just thinking; remember when we played 'princesses' when we were five?" _

"_Yeah," Toph replied smirking. "We'd wear those dumb plastic tiaras that were too big for our heads and have capes that were just blankets."_

_Min giggled._

"_And we'd run around telling each other we were fantastic princesses. We didn't have to worry about anything, right?" She was silent. "Toph, can we make a promise?" she said suddenly. _

"_About what?" Toph asked, yawning and stretching out her arms. _

"_Can we promise that our princess days aren't over? That we're always princesses even if we don't wear those tiaras and run around in capes?" _

"_Sure Min," Toph replied though she was still perplexed about their pledge._

"_Hey Toph -" _

Toph couldn't help grinning. It was hard to imagine she was the same girl who used to love to play 'princesses'. 'How dumb,' she thought chidingly to herself.

'_Toph-" _

Nevertheless, the whole conversation still puzzled her. She didn't understand why Min had asked her to promise such a thing. Then again, Min was always unpredictable.

"_Toph!" _

"What?" she answered softly, still drifting in her memory.

"TOPH!" Sokka yelled in her ear.

"WHADDYA WANT SOKKA?" Toph yelled back, clearly irritated.

"Yeesh Toph," Sokka complained as he rubbed his ear. "You could make a person deaf; I've been trying to get your attention for the past hour! I _was_ going to ask why you were being so quiet today."

"Sokka," Katara said, gritting her teeth, "would you quit bothering her?"

"I didn't do anything! She's the one that was zoning out!"

"Maybe it was because you kept complaining about the cake!"

Aang rolled his eyes and shook his head. Toph just smirked and listened to them argue.

"Well Katara, you never told me YOU made the cake. I thought it was from Gran Gran."

"Gran Gran's having a hard time _remembering_ us Sokka; like she's going to bake us cake in her spare time," Katara said bitterly. "And what was wrong with my cake?" she asked defensively, crossing her arms.

"No, your cake was perfectly fine; I just broke my tooth because it was so hard."

"Enough!" Aang said finally as he stood up and waved his hands between the two siblings. "Let's just calm down and hear about Toph's cousin."

"Yeah," Katara said, taking a deep breath. "Tell us more about your cousin."

"Does she come with Toph's terrible manners?" Sokka cut in.

"Tell us more about your cousin, _Toph_," Katara repeated loudly, "Even if Sokka doesn't want to listen."

"Hey, I'm just saying, as long as she doesn't have Toph's sour attitude, I just might like her," Sokka retorted, putting his hands behind his head and leaning against the tree.

"Ha," Toph said snorting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hero's Note:** Okay, I admit, it took me a while :) I'm really sorry ;) I'm hoping Chapter Three won't take as long :)

There are a couple things in this chapter you may dislike:

1. I am TERRIBLY SUCKY at descriptive writing. So if you think my descriptions are absolutely awful, I'm really sorry. I really am writing impaired. And I totally understand if you get so confused and completely stop reading my horrendous fanfiction.

2. Jet has a last name. I know; I didn't want to add it in either, but there's a reason. Trust me :)

3. I couldn't find Toph's mother's name, but I used Poppy because I heard it... somewhere. I hope you don't mind I used that even though it might not be accurate.

Nonetheless, I hope you will still enjoy and review :)

Please don't tell my agents I wrote any of the above cos they will attack me. Thanks again to my wooooonderful editors/agents/cheerleader! My super-special-awesome love to both:)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

* * *

Min stood before the Bei Fong mansion, silently running her eyes over their immense door. She blew a strand of hair away from her pretty face and reached for the door knocker. But just as she touched it with her delicate fingers, she abruptly drew back her hand as if she touched something hot. '_Do I really want to do this?'_ she thought to herself as she rubbed her hand. She shook her head, tossing her hesitation behind her shoulder. Without another thought, she grabbed the handle and knocked. She held her breath as she waited. Finally the heavy door creaked open and a maid poked her head out. 

"Hello, I -" the girl started.

"Miss Bei Fong!" the maid said in surprise.

"Naoko!" Min happily threw her arms around the lady. They stood for a moment with their arms wrapped around each other.

When Min turned to face her, the woman had tears running down her face. She pulled an embroidered handkerchief from her apron and blew her nose.

"Why," Naoko said, her voice shaking. "The last time I saw Miss Bei Fong, she was covered in mud and I had to chase her all 'round this great house to try and give her a bath! And look!" She dabbed away the last of her tears with her handkerchief. "Now Miss Bei Fong has grown into quite a lovely young lady."

Min smiled and shook her head. "She hasn't grown at all Naoko." Min rubbed the woman's hand soothingly "She's still the same."

"Sorry," Naoko apologized. She sniffed and shoved her handkerchief back into her apron, "I didn't mean to keep Miss Be Fong waiting." Naoko hurriedly ushered her into the mansion. She turned around and beamed at Min.

"Wait here Miss Bei Fong. I shall notify your aunt and uncle of your arrival!" Min smiled as Naoko scurried down the hall. Naoko had been her servant ever since Min's childhood. She remembered sobbing on the floor when she was told she had to leave Naoko and the Bei Fong mansion.

As Min waited, she explored the grand hall in awe. She had forgotten how spacious and exquisite the Bei Fong manor was. She took tiny steps, listening to the clicking of her feet against the glassy marble floor. She tilted her head and fixed her curious eyes upon the hanging chandeliers. She smiled as the dangling crystals caught the light from the windows and splashed a dazzling array of color onto the floor. She looked beyond the chandeliers towards the golden arched ceiling that seemed to stretch towards the sky. Her eyes flickered in perplexity when she noticed a dainty ivy vine painted along the ceiling. _'Were those vine patterns always there?_' she asked herself. For a while she gazed up at the ivy vines, tracing their path with her eyes. As they crawled from the ceiling to the walls of the next room, she followed them in fascination until she stopped suddenly at the doorway of a dark room. Somehow it struck her odd that there was no furniture. '_This room wasn't here before,'_ she thought.

She wandered inside only to find photos framed along the chalky walls. The first photo she saw had a banana yellow frame. She lightly wiped away the dust with her finger and realized it was a picture of her and Toph. They were about four and their bright rosy faces were covered with mud. Min ran her finger along each picture and realized they were all of her family. She found multiple photos of herself, Toph, her aunt and uncle, and - her dad. She paused in front of a photo. It was her dad. He was standing next to a large sycamore tree with his hand gently holding one of its gnarled branches. He was smiling, but was looking up at the tree, as if he didn't know his picture was being taken. Min was amused; it looked like he was conversing and shaking hands with the tree. Min closed her eyes and gently ran her finger over the picture. She took a deep breath and pressed her fingers more firmly, as if she could climb in the picture and stand beside the sycamore tree. Beside her dad.

"Hey." Toph leaned against the frame of the door with her arms crossed.

Min opened her eyes in surprise. "Toph?"

"What's taking you so long? My mom and dad thought you got lost," Toph said, scowling. "But obviously she just got a bit sidetracked."

"I was just… reliving old memories…" Min turned back to the picture and ran her finger along the frame.

"Min, you baby." Toph smirked.

"I see you haven't changed at all," Min retorted playfully, letting out a small laugh.

There was a moment of silence.

"You… haven't changed either," Toph said quietly, her voice trembling.

"Toph," Min smiled at her cousin, the tears forming in her eyes. Before she could protest, Min wrapped her arms around her and hugged her. "It's so good to see you," she said, sighing.

"You sap," Toph whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. "Stupid dust in this room's making my eyes water."

OOOOOOO

"It's been a while Min," Mr. Bei Fong declared after a moment of silence. He sat chewing and nodding. Mrs. Bei Fong just smiled and wiped her tiny mouth with her napkin.

Min just looked up and smiled back at them, pushing a piece of steak around her plate with a fork. The Bei Fongs' were never used to making physical contact when it came to greeting someone. Min had learned that long ago.

"Well," Mrs. Bei Fong broke in awkwardly. "Did Toph get a chance to tell you about your new school?"

"A high quality school Min," Mr. Bei Fong said, continuing to chew and wave his fork, "You'll do fantastic."

"Thank you," Min said quietly.

"Did Toph mention anything about dorming?"

Min shook her head.

"Well, Kyoshi is a very top notch private school and they offer a very organized dorming system for students. We realized the commute is quite far, so this year we are -" Mrs. Bei Fong cast a worried glance towards her husband "- reluctantly letting you and Toph dorm. However, although we've agreed that you will be staying at Kyoshi during the week for school, you will be coming home for the weekends."

_Home_. Min felt strange hearing that word. _Home_. It was amazing how a word could conjure up so much emotion, so much feeling. This was her home now, wasn't it?

"It's so good to have you back, Min," Mrs. Bei Fong continued, nervously picking a tomato out of her salad with her fork. "A girl like you shouldn't have to go through so much," she added, patting her eyes with her napkin.

Min just awkwardly stared down at her plate of food.

"Well," Mrs. Bei Fong said, her face brightening, "your uncle and I want your arrival here to start out special, so we decided to throw a welcome back celebration for you!" She clasped her hands together in excitement. "That way you can get acquainted with some of Toph's friends! Plus, our friends are anxious to see you again! I'm sure you remember Mrs. Sato and Mrs. Yamada! It will be such a wonderful reunion!"

"I – Aunt Poppy, you don't have to do that," Min protested without thinking. "I - I mean… I just got back and you don't really have to do anything," she said, recovering herself quickly. She didn't know why, but the idea of a party made her… uncomfortable. She was hoping she could just come back without any commotion. Her aunt and uncle obviously had a different idea.

"Nonsense, Min! Just listen to your aunt!" Mr. Bei Fong boomed.

"But I - "

"Heavens no! It's no trouble at all! Finally having you back is such a blessing! It's an important reason to celebrate! But... if you really don't feel comfortable Min, it's fine. We don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do." Mrs. Bei Fong's cheerful expression dimmed.

"No, it's alright Aunt Poppy, I – I would love a party." She forced a brighter smile and Mrs. Bei Fong's face lit up again.

"Wonderful! Then it's settled; we'll send the invitations out this week!" She clapped her hands again. "We'll have a superb time!" she gushed.

'_Yeah, superb,_' Min thought.

* * *

October 17 

Dear Mr. Jet Yamamoto,

Please be aware that this is your 22nd tardy exceeding twenty five minutes so far this year. Classes approximately start at 8:20 AM, and according to our records, you were 56 minutes tardy today and sauntered into your second class around 9:16 AM. According to our records last year, you were tardy 79 times throughout the full school year. Mr. Yamamoto, we'd also like to remind you that this is only the middle of October. Let us start out this year on a good note, yes?

Sincerely,

Assistant Principal Zhao

* * *

October 19 

Jet –

Your father wanted me to tell you that there's a letter on the counter that needs to be brought to your Assistant Principal today and that he's staying late at the casino tonight so you should pick up something to eat for dinner. Other than that, he wanted to remind you:

1. Get to school on time. (there's a reason why he glued your tardy note to the table this morning).

2. Stop skipping class.

3. Figure out what to do with your life.

Wish me luck as your favorite housekeeper/nanny goes sailing today and tries not to ruin the nice sailboat with her wonderful stomach.

Love,

Midori

* * *

October 19 

Midori –

1. I promise I'll be on time today for school. I'll leave the house around 7 to catch the city bus. I'll scare the pants off Zhao by handing him the letter ten minutes before school starts. Anyway, I have to be on time today for… something.

2. I was not late 79 times last year! Zhao is so exaggerating. Geez. That gets everyone so worked up.

3. Tell Hiro I won't pay attention in class today so I can figure out what do with my life.

4. Don't worry. You won't throw up on the sailboat.

Love,

Jet

* * *

"Where is she?" Toph cried out in frustration. She threw her hands up in the air. "She was supposed to meet us at our dorm by 7:30. It's almost 8!" 

"Maybe she got lost," Katara said worriedly, scanning the wave of students crowding the hallways.

"She's not lost Katara. _I'm_ just hoping she has a good excuse," Toph grumbled.

"Toph, you keep saying that, but don't you think that -"

"Wait." Toph held up her hand. "That's her voice down there." She pointed towards the middle of the hallway.

Katara squinted and stood on her toes. "Toph, are you sure that's where she is? I can't see a thing…"

"Neither can I," Toph mused dramatically. Katara ignored her and continued.

"People are blocking my view… is there a fight going on? Hold on… is that Jet? And your cousin? You've got to be kidding me," Katara said loudly, clearly annoyed. She crossed her arms.

"What?"

"It's Jet. He's hitting on your cousin already."

Toph snorted and muttered, "Bad move Jet."

"I have to stop him." Katara rolled up her sleeves.

"Actually, I don't think you should be worrying about him."

"What?"

"Just wait, Katara." Toph gave her a mischievous grin. "This'll be fun. I promise."

* * *

**KSH Offense Slip**

"Our eyes and ears"

**Time**: morning break (8:00 AM), main hall.

**Students Involved**:

Jet Yamamoto (JM): a junior this year.

Min Bei Fong (MBF): a sophomore this year (the new student; her first day here at KSH.)

**Offense**: Min Bei Fong purposefully dropped seven heavy textbooks on Jet Yamamoto's foot.

**Observer**: Meng (note: offense is underlined)

**Description of accident**: (below)

**MBF** is carrying a stack of books (7 textbooks) and walking down the main hall.

**JY** walks past **MBF** and accidentally bumps into her.

**MBF** is knocked down. Books go flying everywhere.

**JY** keeps walking and catches up with a group of girls.

**MBF** leans down to pick up books. **MBF**'s hair comb falls out of her long hair and slides over to **JY**'s foot.

**JY** picks up hair comb.

**MBF** is still picking up books when **JY** walks over to her with her hair comb.

**JY** asks her if she is the new student.

**MBF** looks up and says yes. **MBF** gathers her books.

**JY** asks if she needs an escort to her next class.

**MBF** says she'll be fine.

**JY **touches her cheek. **JY** tells **MBF** she is pretty.

**MBF** jerks her face away and glowers at him. **MBF** lifts her chin and says she'll be fine.

**MBF** tries to walk down hall. **JY** blocks her way.

**JY** insists that a pretty girl like her might get lost in a big school.

**MBF** says no. Turns around and starts to walk down the hall.

**JY** blocks her path again. **JY** says **MBF** is cute for refusing.

**MBF **says okay, tilts her head, and smiles. **MBF** says she thinks **JY** can carry her books for her. **MBF** smiles and drops her seven text books on **JY**'s foot and sprints down the hall.

* * *

October 19 

Dear Miss Min Bei Fong,

We have reason to believe that you have committed a violent act against another student today. This goes against school conduct under rule #5 in the Kyoshi Senior High Handbook. This rule clearly states that any kind of violence during school hours is prohibited. Though your crime was not severe, we would like to inform you that even the smallest act of violence here at KSH will not go unpunished. This very well includes dropping seven school property textbooks on another's foot. Usually when a rule like this is broken, a detention is served. However, we realize you are a new student who is adjusting to our environment here at KSH. Therefore, this is only a warning. Please see to it that this will not happen again.

Sincerely,

Assistant Principal Zhao

* * *

To Whom It May Concern: 

Please excuse student Min Bei Fong from her current class and send her to the main office to attain her personal belongings consisting of seven school property textbooks. We hope this does not cause any inconvenience.

Sincerely,

Mrs. Ying, Main Office Secretary

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Hero's Note:** Okay, FINALLY! It took me longer than last time... hehehe maybe I won't say anything next time :)

I know this whole introducing Min is draaaaagggingg out, but just hang in there! It'll be worth it. :) And I know you guys want more Kataang and if you have any suggestions, email me!

I hope you like this chapter because I really don't -- Enjoy and review :)

Thanks to PJ and IQ for being my editors again and encouraging me! I am such a pain I know! ;)

**From the music box of Hero:** HAIRSPRAY SOUNDTRACK YAY!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

* * *

Hey guys – 

Meet me on the computer by 9. I left this on Sokka's locker. I hope you guys saw it.

- Jet

* * *

Welcome to KSH's Computer System! 

**11StudentZuko logged on**

**11StudentSokka logged on **

**11StudentHaru logged on**

**11StudentHaru**: Where is he???

**11StudentSokka**: Maybe he's late. What a surprise.

**11StudentZuko**: He had to be early enough to put the note on your locker.

**Haru**: Something tells me he was early because a certain new girl here at school today.

**Zuko**: Haru, you've read my mind.

**Sokka**: I just hope he hurries up. I got a pass to the library, but I sneaked into the lab. I only have fifteen minutes.

**Zuko**: We have laptops in Zen's class.

**Haru**: Same in Matsuo's.

**Zuko**: Have you guys seen her yet?

**Haru**: Nope.

**Sokka**: Not yet, but clearly Mr. Tardy has. Toph said –

**02NurseUsagi logged on**

**Zuko**: …

**Haru**: Erm…

**Sokka**: Now this is sad. We got caught. By the school nurse.

**02NurseUsagi**: Sorry I'm late. How long have you guys been waiting?

**Haru**: …

**Zuko**: …

**Sokka**: Who are you and why are you using Nurse Usagi's screen name???

**Haru**: I didn't even know the nurse had a screen name.

**Zuko**: LOG OF WHILE YOU CAN!!! IT'S ANOTHER ONE OF ZHAO'S TRICKS!!!

**Usagi**: Um guys… it's me, Jet. Zhao isn't that smart. It's JET. Okay?

**Haru**: Still, how do we know it's you?

**Sokka**: Say something that only Jet would say.

**Usagi**: You guys are seriously paranoid. Fine, let's see; Haru has weird fear of staplers, Sokka's elf boxers are still hanging in the Lost and Found, and Zuko -

**Zuko**: That's enough Jet.

**Usagi**: I was just getting to your secret Zuko…

**Zuko**: Thanks, but I think I can do without.

**Sokka**: Wait, my boxers?

**Haru**: Ahem. I'd like to mention that it's a common phobia.

**Sokka**: Yeah, among _weirdoes_.

**Haru**: At least my _elf_ boxers aren't hanging around for everyone to see.

**Sokka**: Hey -

**Zuko**: What took so long Jet?

**Haru**: And why are you using Nurse Usagi's screen name?

**Usagi**: Well… I kind of had an… accident. Anyway, just my luck, she got a call from home that her kid's sick, so she left. And apparently she didn't log off her computer either. Swing by the nurse's office if you don't believe me.

**Sokka**: You are going to get caught.

**Usagi**: Sub's not coming for thirty minutes.

**Haru**: What accident?

**Usagi**: It's nothing…

**Zuko**: Well apparently it's something. Spill Jet.

**Sokka**: Now I'm interested.

**Usagi**: Geez, it's not a big deal…

**Zuko**: Then spill.

**Haru**: C'mon Jet.

**Zuko**: Spill. Or I'm telling them about the garlic prank.

**Sokka**: What garlic prank?

**Usagi**: Well…

**Zuko**: There was this time when –

**Usagi**: Okay, okay. I met Toph's cousin.

**Sokka**: Figures.

**Haru**: Met? He probably stalked her.

**Usagi**: Look, I just tried to help her out, okay?

**Zuko**: Apparently he wanted to do more than help.

**Usagi**: Shut up.

**Sokka**: But then…

**Usagi**: But then… I guess she took it the wrong way and… she dropped her seven textbooks on my foot…

**Usagi**: Guys.

**Usagi**: ….

**Usagi**: Where are you???

**Sokka**: Hahahahahahahahaha… you've got to be kidding… I can't stop laughing…

**Zuko**: My sides… are aching… aha… this is… better than that… stupid… garlic prank…

**Haru**: Matsuo just gave me the dirtiest look 'cause I started cracking up while he was talking about participial phrases … whoo… I'm still wiping the tears from my eyes…

**Usagi**: Are you guys done yet??? Sheesh. It's not that funny.

**Sokka**: Um, yeah it is.

**Haru**: Still laughing…

**Zuko**: And your physical condition?

**Usagi**: Well… the nurse said I almost fractured my toe. So I'm not allowed to walk around.

**Sokka**: Ha. Real hard core of you, Jet.

**Haru**: Now what'd you say? She 'took it the wrong way'?

**Zuko**: That's not 'taking it the wrong way'. That's flat out you did something. And she didn't like it.

**Usagi**: Is this what I get for trying to help someone?

**Sokka**: Help?

**Haru**: More like harassed.

**Usagi**: I was _not_ harassing her.

**Zuko**: What does your toe have to say to that one?

**Sokka**: Can I give you my honest advice? No girl who drops seven textbooks on your foot will ask you out. Ever.

**Haru**: I think I can already smell that dinner…

**Zuko**: And the money coming from his wallet…

**Usagi**: Hey. I still have a week so don't get your hopes up. I just have to work my magic on her and she'll melt like ice cream.

**Sokka**: Magic he says.

**Zuko**: I wonder why the magic didn't work today.

**Haru**: What'd she say to you?

**Usagi**: Weeell… other than muttering what a pigheaded jerk I was after she dropped her books on my foot; she didn't say too much.

**Zuko**: Well, well. Jet was actually rejected by a girl.

**Sokka**: It can't be!

**Haru**: What is the world coming to?

**Usagi**: Shut up you drama queens.

**Zuko**: I'm starting to like this girl.

**Usagi**: Hands off.

**Zuko**: Well, isn't Jet getting a little touchy?

**Sokka**: Can I give you another piece of advice?

**Usagi**: I wish you wouldn't.

**Sokka**: I wouldn't pursue a girl who injured me the first time I met her.

**Usagi**: Says you. If you saw her you'd do the same.

**Sokka**: I think you're on your own on that one. I happen to like my toe.

**Haru**: You liar. Have you seen him when Suki passes by?

**Sokk**a: Shut up Haru...

**Zuko**: Looks like Jet's smitten –

**Sokka**: Like he is with every girl.

**Haru**: So how long are you stuck in there for Jet?

**Usagi**: About the whole day. They don't want me to walk around yet. I think the tyrants are glad I'm not suing or anything.

**Zuko**: They've been getting so tense about that.

**Haru**: Sue? I'd laugh if you tried.

**Usagi**: Shut up.

**Sokka**: Oh by the way, Toph said she'd introduce Min to us at lunch today. But it looks like Jet won't be joining us.

**Haru**: You'll miss her in calc. class too.

**Usagi**: I'll figure out another way to meet her. Don't worry.

**Zuko**: We're not worried.

**Haru**: I'll bet you another dinner if she ever wants to see you again. I mean, who would want to after being traumatized on the first day of school?

**Usagi**: That reminds me. I still have her hair thing.

**Sokka**: Good job Jet. You harass her and then you take her stuff.

**Zuko**: You did that on purpose.

**Usagi**: I swear it was an accident. I forgot.

**Sokka**: Right.

**Haru**: He 'forgot.'

**Usagi**: I was in pain. And she took off anyway.

**Sokka**: I wonder why.

**Zuko**: Hey! I think we made a new record. Zhao hasn't caught us and it's been over twenty minutes.

**Sokka**: WHAT? I'm late! Park is going to chew my head off. See ya Jet!

**11StudentSokka logged off**

**Haru**: Gotta go too. Matsuo's making rounds to see if we're working. Hope your toe feels better Jet. Hahahaha.

**11StudentHaru logged off**

**Zuko**: So, Mr. Player wasted a tardy free morning for nothing eh?

**Usagi**: I wouldn't say that. She likes me. She just doesn't know it yet.

**Zuko**: Right. You keep thinking that.

**Usagi**: But it was hilarious when I went to see Zhao. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

**Zuko**: You didn't give him something did you?

**Usagi**: Yeah a letter. Why? Hiro left it for me to take to him today.

**Zuko**: Weird. I did too. Whatever, I gotta go. Get better soon hahahaha. I'll tell Min you said hi.

**11StudentZuko logged off**

**02NurseUsagi logged off**

* * *

To Whom It May Concern: 

Please excuse student Min Bei Fong from her current class and send her to Room 117 for a school approved formal student inauguration and tour. We hope this does not cause any inconvenience.

Sincerely,

Mrs. Ying, Main Office Secretary

* * *

"So, you're Min Bei Fong, huh?" a tall girl remarked when Min walked into the room. She was slumped against a file cabinet with a clipboard against her side, a pencil poking out of her pretty brown hair. Despite her posture, she was an attractive girl, her glittery high heel tapping away lightly as she curled her glossy lips into a smile. She reminded Min of those supermodel dolls her aunt had always insisted her to play with. The girl took a look at her clipboard and started reading aloud. 

"Father is the brother of Lao Bei Fong, deceased. Lao Bei Fong official guardian… your daddy's a Bei Fong huh?" the girl said giving a thoughtful 'humph' and gently plucked the pencil out of her hair.

"Excuse -"

"You don't look like a wrestler or a boxer," she concluded bluntly, peering over at her and jotting down notes on her clipboard. "Or an ex convict for that matter," she murmured as she continued assessing Min. "I knew it!" she said triumphantly, pumping up her fist. "Those drama queens,"

"Huh?" Min said in confusion.

"I'm Gina." the girl beamed and wedged her pencil back in her hair. "I'm here to equip you with the social status of Kyoshi Senior High."

"I thought the office said -"

"Forget what the office said," Gina grunted as she struggled to open a file cabinet drawer. "They don't know anything anyway. Let's just call this your officially unofficial introduction to KSH." She flashed Min a smile and dug noisily through the drawer.

"Found it!" she pulled out a large manila envelope and waved it above her head. "Here," She said handing it Min. "A welcome to KSH present from me to you." She leaned against the file cabinet and pulled a bottle of water out of her bag. She took a swig of her drink and gave Min a prodding nod sensing her hesitation. "Well?"

'_This day can't get any weirder,_' Min thought as she cautiously reached into the envelope.

**The Super Special Awesome Handbook and Guide to the Students and Faculty of Kyoshi Senior High**

**By Gina Kato **

"Scratch that," Min muttered.

"You like it?" Gina said, smiling and tilting her chin up in satisfaction. She put her hands proudly on her hips. "The profile and account of every student, teacher, and faculty member in the history of KSH is recorded in that book. So keep it safe."

"But why do -"

"Why do you need it?" she answered, shaking her head in pity. "You poor girl; you can't possibly survive KSH without social status." She took a quick look at her watch and ushered Min out the door. "Let's get going or you'll be late for English. You do absolutely nothing in Tanaka's class so you can read that there."

"How did -"

"If you haven't noticed, I know everything about everyone," Gina laughed, her clacking heels echoing through the empty hallway. "That book should give you a clue. Oh, and I put tabs on the profiles you should read first. Those are the people you should watch out for. Like Kimiko. She's the one that thought you were an ex convict." Gina rolled her eyes. "No surprise there. She'll give you a hard time because of Jet." She glanced at her watch again, hastening her pace.

"Who's Kimiko?" Min asked, trying to keep up with her.

"Just read the book," she responded flicking her wrist.

"When do I need to watch out for you?"

"Smart girl," Gina said winking. "But I think it's going to be a bit hard now Min Bei Fong. You're famous. And it's only your first day here." She grinned at her. "But if you really want to stay away from me, don't cause too much drama."

"Why?"

"Because I write the gossip column in the school paper," she said casually, as they reached Min's class. "Okay, Tanaka's going to give you the stupidest assignment. Read about him in the book." She was about to leave when she twirled back around. "Oh and what you did to Jet today?" She smirked. "Rock on. That kid needs a kick in the head more often." Gina gave her another wink and with that she disappeared down the hall.

Min lingered out in the hallway after Gina left instead of entering her class. She shook her head, still perplexed at the things explained to her in her ten minute 'inauguration'. She peeked down at the bulky book at her side and sighed. On the other hand, Min found herself wondering more about Gina's curious hobby. Min decided that in spite of Gina's somewhat glamorous appearance, she was more sensible and levelheaded than predicted. However, as she knocked on the door to her English class, she couldn't help wondering whether she had made a friend or enemy.

* * *

**PROFILE 66**

**Name**: Kimiko

**Gender**: Female

**Occupation**: A present student at Kyoshi Senior High. Year: 11 Other Occupations [she unfortunately faints at the word 'job', thus students will not find her petite rear working anytime soon.

**Biography**

**Profile:**

Ever since her attendance at Ba Sing Se Elementary at the age of five, her name has been famous among the students here at Kyoshi Senior High. Her first day of Kindergarten consisted of dumping a jar of sticky marmalade into a girl's hair (Haruki PROFILE 17) simply because she refused to give up a glittery pair of dress up shoes. Her parents, one of the wealthiest families in Ba Sing Se (look under Biography), merely reasoned that public school was blocking their daughter's 'imaginative flow'. Unfortunately, their daughter's 'imaginative flow' has spoiled the lives of many miserable souls throughout the years. Yes, my friend, if you haven't figured out, our lovely Kimiko _always_ gets what she wants. There is no other option for her. If it is a boy (which is frequently the case) she will brawl and scratch her dainty little claws, or whatever she can do, to get the guy. This has led to the victimization of many innocent girls and accusations that have led to unpleasant and inadequate catfights (look under Personal Life and School Records). Her academic records (look under School Records) prove that she is not the 'brightest' girl in the mix; however her biting remarks seem to make up for her lack of intelligence. As a result, she has been penned with a few creative nicknames. 'Diva' is quite recognizable; a school scandal made her widely known as the 'Komodo dragon' (look under Memoirs). 'Airhead' and 'spoiled brat' are also fairly common; however these pet names are not used in front of her face for rather obvious reasons. Alas, her presence is quite hard to miss. Students have learned to keep their distance, but it can become a bit problematical when she chooses to voluntarily butts into everyone's business, which always turns out to be pleasant. She could always use her hair sprayed head to devise a way to promote world peace or use her investment in all her designer clothes and makeup for rescuing poor orphans; yet, she persists on terrorizing young innocent lives and destroying their souls. It's a shame, really.

**Personal Life **

**School Records**

**Memoirs: **

Komodo dragon

In February of her sophomore year, Kimiko received this letter in her locker:

**Dear Kimiko, **

**It has come to our attention that you are quite similar to the Komodo dragon! Let us begin our analysis! Like the Komodo dragon; **

**1. You are the largest lizard in the world. **

**2. You have disgusting amounts of contaminated, bacteria inhabitant saliva collected in your mouth. **

**3. You bite helpless animals with your infested saliva, killing them.**

**4. You have many enemies. **

**Congratulations! You shall now be known as Kimiko the Komodo Dragon! Perhaps you should drop to your knees and slither around like a komodo dragon to make yourself more believable. After all, no one likes an underachiever. **

**Yours Truly, **

**The Cold Hard Truth Society**

Later that same day, this note was copied and anonymously posted all over the school walls. Students found it quite hilarious. When Kimiko realized there was no such thing as The Cold Hard Truth Society, she was furious and reported the message to the Main Office, insisting it was a threat. The Office ignored her complaints - until she threatened to sue the school. The school sought to find the ingenious author, but the search was short lived. Some say Kimiko wrote it to gain attention; on the other hand, it is unlikely that she would compare herself to a crusty animal or have the humility to mock herself. The writer is still a mystery to this day, but he/she is still an unspoken hero in the hearts of students (for the full article, look under School Records).

* * *

"Toph!" Katara turned to see a girl running towards them with a stack of papers and books tucked under her arm. She was a tiny girl, her petite figure and height closely resembling that of Toph's. Her cheeks were rosy from running against the October wind and her long silky black hair fluttered behind her. As she reached them she bent down on her knees, huffing and puffing as she caught her breath "Hi," she said panting. Still bent over, she looked up at them and smiled. "You guys must be Toph's friends. Sorry I'm late." She took one final breath and quickly straightened herself. 

"Took you long enough," Toph clucked. However, she smiled when she turned to face Katara and the rest of the group. "Guys, this is my cousin, Min"

Min's eyes twinkled. "Toph's told me so much about each of you."

"She has?" Sokka stated skeptically, crossing his arms. Katara abruptly elbowed him in the chest and apologized. "Sorry. This is my brother. And I'm Katara." Min took her hand and smiled warmly. As she introduced herself to the rest of the gang, Katara couldn't help watching her.

"Well, I believe you've had a bit of a run in with my friend Jet this morning," Zuko said, smirking. "But I'm afraid he won't be joining us due to an injury."

Min's eyes flickered, but she grinned. "My regards to your friend."

Everyone laughed as they sat down to eat.

"You must be really good in math to be in calculus your sophomore year," Haru remarked, stealing a fry from Sokka's tray. While Sokka was distracted, Aang grabbed another one of his fries.

Min tilted her head, considering his question, and smiled as she shook her head. "Not really. My dad used to play a lot of puzzle and number games with me when I was little, but I've probably lost it after all these years." Min laughed, but Katara noticed her once lively eyes had slightly dimmed.

"He's just looking for some competition," Sokka continued elbowing Haru. "We're not smart enough for him." Zuko threw his napkin at Haru's head.

"So, how do you like KSH so far?" Katara asked sifting through her salad with her fork.

"Well, I haven't been to a regular school for a while so I'm still getting used to some things." Min gave her a confounded look, like she was remembering something. "But I like it." She resolved.

"Minus the playboys," Katara muttered, rolling her eyes. They both giggled.

"Hey, what's that?" Sokka asked, leaning over at Min's container of food.

"Oh this? You want it?" Min offered, holding it out to him. "It's a piece of chocolate cake."

"Sokka!" Katara hissed, swatting his hand away. "Let her eat."

"No, it's okay," Min said laughing. She handed the container to Sokka "I'm done anyway."

"Wow, this is really good!" Sokka exclaimed after shoving a spoonful into his mouth.

"Min made it last night." Toph said proudly.

"Really? Hey guys, you should try some of this," Sokka called, turning to Aang and gesturing over to Haru and Zuko.

Toph turned her back to them and smirked. "So what happened to all those books you dropped?"

"I'm picking them up at the end of the day." Min said laughing as she reached for Toph's bag of ships. Toph held the bag away, shoveling a handful in her mouth. Min swiped her head playfully and they started laughing again.

As Katara watched Min's dancing eyes, she saw a fiery determination in them; almost a twinkle of independence. Katara couldn't hide her smile. She got the feeling that anyone who underestimated her would have a heck of a problem.

* * *

**Lunch Menu **

**Today's Lunch Special**: Pasta and Sandwich Wraps!

**Regular Meals**: $2.00

**Small Meals**: $1.50

**Drinks**: $1.00

**Snacks**: $.88

**Note**: A reminder to students that lunch break is from 11:00 - 12:30 and classes resumes at 12:40. If a student chooses to eat off campus, they are fully responsible for any future tardiness.

* * *

When Azula reached the cafeteria, Mai was already sitting down at their usual lunch table, sulkily skimming her eyes across a sleek magazine. Azula sat down without a word and leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed. She watched the students passing by and glared at them, pending an uncomfortable nod or a nervous smile; something that showed they acknowledged her presence. It was her daily ritual during lunch and she found it rather amusing. She gave herself a satisfied smile before her eyes wandered outside the nearby window. She shook her head in scorn when she saw her brother sitting with Aang his friends. '_He could be more useful if he actually cared,_' she thought, sighing in pity. Her eyes flashed in recognition when she spotted Min sitting next to Toph. 

"Here are your fries, Azula," Ty Lee said cheerfully, pushing a plate of fries towards her as she sat down with her own lunch.

"Suddenly I've lost my appetite." Azula flashed Ty Lee a distasteful smile and returned to her window.

"Oh," Ty Lee said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. Her face brightened. "Do you want something else?" Ty Lee asked, getting up again.

"Just give her a break Ty Lee. Hours of you babbling about your love life can make some people lose their interest in food," Mai cut in sullenly. "And you can keep this," she added unpleasantly, tossing the magazine across the table in disgust.

Ty Lee picked it up and thumbed through a few pages. "What? You didn't like this month's issue?"

"I don't like anything you read." Mai retorted sourly, leaning over and digging out a book from her backpack. "I see you're not dressed as a pom pom today."

"No cheerleading practice today. Hey," Ty Lee protested, catching Mai's sarcasm. "I thought the uniforms were cute this year. Our home game dresses are so pretty."

"They're hideous," Mai confirmed without hesitation, her eyes still browsing over her book.

Ty Lee frowned in disagreement and went on flipping through the pages of her magazine.

"This looks like the shirt Sokka was wearing today," Ty Lee remarked, excitedly pointing to the picture in the magazine. "I knew he looked cute in it."

"Ty Lee?" Mai growled, her low voice rising warningly. "This is what I'm talking about." Mai leaned closer, jabbing her finger on the table. "Keep your love obsession to yourself," she hissed.

"What about your love life, Mai?" Ty Lee said, batting her eyelashes innocently, "I mean Zuko -"

Mai's glare ended her sentence. Ty Lee just pouted and wrinkled her nose.

"Hey, what's that on your arm, Mai?" Ty Lee asked suddenly, pointing to a conspicuous bandage wrapped around Mai's left arm.

"It's nothing," Mai said briskly, tugging her sleeves down to conceal her bandage and shifting her eyes quickly back to her book.

Ty Lee puckered her lips in suspicion, but rested her chin thoughtfully in her hands in deep consideration.

"But Sokka has that Suki girl. I'm more after Jet anyway. He's so hot," Ty Lee concluded dreamily. Mai just rolled her eyes. "I mean he is so my type."

"You mean the flirting with everyone type?" Mai asked, raising an eye from the top of her book.

"He's funny, he has a great body -" Ty Lee continued, dismissing Mai's comment with a wave of her hand.

"Well, other than the fact queen Kimiko will attack anyone who goes near him, yeah, what's not to like?" Mai replied sardonically.

"No need to worry about Kimiko, Ty Lee," Azula said suddenly emerging from her trance and darting her hawk eyes away from the window. Ty Lee flinched at Azula's unexpected awakening. "However, I hear our little Jet has his eye on Miss Min Bei Fong."

"The new girl?" Ty Lee scrunched up her tiny nose. "Jet likes her?"

"He gets around quite a bit if you haven't noticed." Azula noted with a smirk.

"Bei Fong? She's not -" Mai frowned.

"Of course she is. The brat has a cousin. Who would have thought?" Azula said unflappably.

Ty Lee and Mai exchanged glances.

"Well, you're taking this awfully well Azula," Ty Lee carefully observed as she examined her nails.

"Why do you care so much about her anyway?" Mai said, giving a jaded look as she returned to her book.

Azula just turned towards the window again and took one more look. A sinister smile spread across her face.  
"I think it's time to make a new friend."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Hero's Note:** So, I finally updated! And it took me a year... because I'm lame...;)

The chapter is pretty short despite the time I've spent on it. It might be a bit boring and random, but I swear it'll all fit together later! I just have to get this whole story out of my system so I'll keep writing and hopefully it won't take so long! Read and review if you like.

Thanks to Helena and Ophelia for editing again and being really patient with me!

**From the music box of Hero:** SG Wannabe!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

* * *

Suki gave a weary yawn and stretched out her arms, propping her feet on her desk. She eyed her alarm clock. _12:07 am_. '_I'll look over it again later,_' Suki promised herself, flexing her stiff, slender fingers. It was time for a break.

She shifted away from her computer screen and turned her attention to the dark, open window. The papers on her desk shuffled gently in the wind. The red letters on the first sheet of the pile of papers caught her eye, though she had read it many times before.

The Okasawa National High School Essay Contest!

Suki closed her eyes, letting the breeze cool her face.

She had decided to enter this essay competition early in September. Her English teacher had noticed her obvious talent the year before and had encouraged her to enter. She was not a fan of contests and therefore had declined, but before the school year had started, she had changed her mind and picked up the registration papers, much to her teacher's delight. Since then, her weekends were mostly spent working on her essay. The due date was fast approaching and these few weekends of editing and polishing went especially late into the night.

She yawned again and straightened herself out, leaning into her computer screen once more. She was soon interrupted by a small knock at her door.

"Come in,"

Her mother, still attired in her black business suit entered with a plate of fruit in her hands. Suki gave her a quick smile before turning back to her computer. Her mother sat on her bed and watched quietly. Suki typed on uncomfortably, letting the clacking of her computer keys fill the silence in the room.

Her mother had been ecstatic when Suki had revealed that she was entering this contest. However, much to her disappointment, Suki had informed her only to let her know that she did not want to receive any help on her essay. She had been firm, but that didn't stop her mother from badgering her every now and then. Today was no exception.

After a few moments, Suki's mother cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Suki, if you need any help -"

"Mom," Suki interrupted gently, giving her mother her usual pleading look.

Her mother stared distantly out the window for a moment and then down at her black skirt, plucking at it with her thin fingers. But her eyes were reluctantly drawn back towards Suki's insistent face and she gave a small nod.

She set down the plate down in front of Suki and sighed, "I just want you to do well, Suki." She paused, wanting to say more, but instead gave her a taut smile before closing the door.

"I know Mom," Suki said softly to the closed door.

She sighed and blew a stray strand of brown hair from her face, rearranging the fruit on the tray.

Suki knew her mother only wanted the best for her, but things were always a bit frustrating when her mother was involved. This year she had wanted her to try out for the cheerleading squad and run for junior class president. Cheerleading was a definite no. Volleyball was her thing. Their squabbles over running for president had also been relentless. Unfortunately, their differences were not usually the cause of the problem. It was deeper than that. Nonetheless, she drew the line this time. This was her essay, not her mom's.

* * *

Kyoshi Senior High

"Home of Valiant Warriors"

Dear KSH student(s):

We would like to remind students that there will be no classes tomorrow on Friday due to a staff and faculty meeting. Students will not be allowed on the second floor of the school building while the meeting is in session. Students will only be allowed on the first floor of the school or in their dorm buildings. Dorming inspections will not be carried out this week. We hope that you will enjoy the extended weekend.

Sincerely,

Principal Bumi

Assistant Principal Zhao

* * *

PROFILE 01

Name: Eunmi Osaragi

Gender: Female

Occupation: The current owner of Kyoshi Senior High. Age: early thirties. Other: The President of the School Board at Kyoshi Senior High.

Biography

Profile:

Though she is not reputed to be very sociable or friendly, Eunmi Osaragi has been the brains behind not only keeping Kyoshi Senior High running in order, but running as a brilliant, praiseworthy school. The school has been passed down in the Osaragi family for generations (look under biography) and when her father passed away several years ago, Eunmi, an only child, inherited the school.

Having an office located at the school, she makes frequent visits, which usually gives our _dear_ assistant principal minor heart attacks. He seems to be quite terrified of her and is seen to be shaking when she walks through the school doors. We commend her on being the only human creature to frighten Zhao.

Recently, she has been popularly referred to as "Lady Unagi" among the students of Kyoshi Senior High due to her dark mood and intimidating nature when roaming the halls of KSH. Her choice of fashion is also said to be quite dreadful, complimenting her personality. Later, when her nickname was spread throughout the school, an anonymous student created a comic strip (look under memoirs) titled "Lady Unagi," humorously mocking Ms. Osaragi and her moody personality. Since then, students have been eagerly awaiting the latest installment of "Lady Unagi."

Thus, we can conclude that this comparison to a frightening, horrendous sea creature is quite fitting for Ms. Osaragi.

Personal Life

School Records

Memoirs

* * *

To: Kyoshi Senior High Faculty (addresses added)

Fr: Eunmi Osaragi (eosaragi(at)theKSHboard.co)

Subject: Annual School Faculty Meeting; 1 ATTATCHMENT

Hello All,

I would like remind everyone of our annual school faculty meeting. We will be discussing quite a few subjects. I have attatched the list to this email.

I hope that everyone will go through each topic _thoroughly_ and be prepared to contribute, debate, etc. ideas on each of them. Please note that we are discussing what we can do to make Kyoshi Senior High a better _learning_ place for our young adults. Please DO NOT request or mention the following in this meeting: Jacuzzis in the faculty lounge, sky diving equipment, fire nation war equipment, cushioned toilet seats, disco balls, a better school budget, or candy machines. Any requests for the above (or any other outrageous wishes) will be ignored.

We will be gathering in room 207 at 8:00 am _sharp_. The meeting will end at 3:00 pm. There will be a short lunch break from 11:30 to 12:15 and we will reassemble again at approximately 12:20. Please be on time.

That is all. I hope to see you all tomorrow.

Eunmi

* * *

A message from the KSH sports office

The Kyoshi Senior High swim team will be having their first swim meet on Friday at 10:00 am. Show some school spirit and come support your school!!

* * *

_We now introduce the Class A Division swimmers from Gaipan High School, Kyoshi Senior High, and Makapu School. _

A loud cheer greeted the swimmers as they entered the stadium. As soon as he walked in, Sokka felt the warm, familiar air settling down on his skin. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was ready for this.

He scanned the crowds and immediately spotted Aang and Katara who were hooting and waving their arms wildly in his direction. Sprinting up the bleachers towards them was Suki, Haru, and Zuko.

'_She came_,' Sokka thought, beaming.

Suki stopped and turned to wave at him. She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled "Go Sokka" before grinning at him and taking her seat next to Katara.

He walked over to his position and slipped out of his swim jacket, baring his bronzed and muscled torso. He took deep breaths as he warmed up, eyeing his coach. Coach Arnook took his seat in one of the plastic chairs among the other coaches, leaning back confidently as he engaged in conversation. They were going to win.

Confirming his prediction was Hahn, who came up behind him. He put a hand on Sokka's shoulder and in a low voice muttered, "First place is ours," as he critiqued the gangly swimmers they were to be competing against.

"Or should I say mine," he concluded with a wild flicker in his eyes, turning to face Sokka.

Sokka rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Why don't you just go?"

Hahn just gave him a small smirk. "Catch up to me if you can," he taunted, before walking over to his position.

"Oh, I will," Sokka mumbled under his breath.

Their frequent spats in and out of practice had always been the subject of Coach Arnook's long speeches. He desired his two best swimmers to get along. "You're both on the same team!" he would often exclaim in exasperation at the end of his speeches. But as long as they _were_ on the same team, Sokka and Hahn knew they would never get along.

Their rivalry had sparked when Sokka had joined the swim team in his sophomore year. From the first day, Sokka's talent had been undeniable. Hahn had been the school's swimming ace since his freshman year and he didn't like competition. When Coach Arnook had declared Sokka to be the second ace on their swim team, their dislike for each other had become official.

Oddly enough, when it came time for a competition, their verbal quarrels were less ruthless. It was not because they felt unified as they should feel as teammates, but the fact that their current argument would soon be settled depending on who won the next gold medal.

The whistle blew.

_Swimmers, please step up. _

He positioned his goggles over his eyes and leaned forward, gripping the starting block with his clammy hands. He turned his head slightly, catching a cursory glimpse of his opponents aligned next to him.

_100 meter Freestyle… swimmers, take your mark. _

Though his ears were ringing he concentrated his gaze on the still water before him. He imagined the end of the competition. He could see himself coming out of the water and turning to the scoreboard as he lifted his goggles. He would raise his fist in the air in triumph after seeing his name at the top. He decided this was how the competition was going to turn out. This was his moment.

_Beep._

* * *

_SCOREBOARD_

**1 Kyoshi Senior High: SOKKA: 52.76**

2 Kyoshi Senior High: HAHN: 52.79

3 Gaipan High School: TAEIN: 53.31

4 Makapu School: SANGMIN: 53.58

5 Makapu School: BAYE: 53.97

6 Gaipan High School: MUNHEE: 54.10

* * *

Idea Credits for the previous chapter: _The Murder of Bindy Mackenzie_ by Jaclyn Moriarty.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hero's Note**: Hi! Wow, it's _really_ been a while. I'm sorry this chapter is short, but hopefully there'll be another chapter tomorrow! And sorry about the mistakes!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

* * *

Jet roused from his sleep at the sound of knocking. He reached for his watch on his nightstand and held it up to his face. '_11:15 pm._' He yawned and burrowed back into his blankets. It was too early for a Sunday morning.

The knocking persisted. "Alright, alright." He stumbled out of bed and sleepily rolled open the window.

"Juno," Jet greeted as he squinted at the figure and shook his head. "We have this thing called a door, you know."

A tall, mussy haired boy ducked in through the window and into the room with his arm around a small duffle bag.

"Can I crash here for a few days?" He gave Jet a lope-sided grin and collapsed onto the couch.

"Do Grandma and Grandpa know you're in town?" Jet asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Not yet. They think I'm still at University. And they're going to have a cow if they find out I'm here," Juno answered with a smirk. "Mind if I get some coffee downstairs?"

"Check the dumbwaiter in the hallway. Midori usually sends up a coffee pot around 11."

"Thanks," Juno said before walking out of the room.

Jet cracked a smile. Like himself, Juno couldn't function without coffee. That was only one of the many similarities they shared. But they weren't brothers or even cousins as most people had assumed. Juno was his uncle, though he was only two years older than Jet. He was his mother's younger brother.

Jet grimaced at the thought of his mother. He glanced at the calendar hanging on his wall. It had been almost two months since he had seen her. And now that Juno was home, he wasn't planning on visiting her any time soon.

Ever since they were little, his mother had always favored Juno. Juno would deny it and chide Jet, but it was true. There were small things, like the way his mother's face brightened when she saw Juno, or the way she laughed when he said something funny. Whenever she saw Jet, she always looked disheartened and impatient.

"I like what Hiro's done with the place. This used to be an old inn, right?" Juno reappeared at the doorway, interrupting Jet's thoughts. He handed Jet a cup of coffee and walked over to a framed photo on the wall. It was a fairly recent photo of the two of them in a goofy pose that was taken at the art gallery in Omashu.

"You should go see her," Juno said suddenly, his gaze still fixed on the photo. He sipped his coffee silently. "She misses you."

* * *

Suki walked down her gravel driveway with her fingers clutched tightly around a large, stamped envelope. She paused when she reached the mailbox. She closed her eyes and held the large envelope to her chest, before placing it gently into the mailbox.

Her essay was perfect. She knew she was going to win. If only she could convince her mother of that. She bit her lip and turned to see her mother watching her from the window. Her frosty eyes met Suki's for a moment, and then she disappeared behind the gauzy curtains.

"You'll see, Mom," Suki said to herself with a smile.

As she walked to the bus stop, she caught the scent of wild dried lilies in the air. It resembled the sweet smell of victory.

* * *

Katara,

Hey, it's your awesome brother. I left this note on your dorm door. And the bag that's hanging on the doorknob has Toph's shoes in it. She left them in my car on Monday when I gave her a ride from her soccer practice.

Have you noticed that she's been getting mad at me lately? This time she freaked out at me when Suki called me. From what I could understand, she doesn't want to die because I'm a "reckless driver" even though my car _was parked_ and _I wasn't even driving_ when I answered my cell. And apparently my ringtone sounds like a theme song for dancing puppets and I should change it because she doesn't accept rides from people who have ridiculous ringtones. Weird, huh?

Oh and I found out today that Hahn's working at Dad business now and missing swim practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Who's happy about that? ME.

Sokka

P.S. She's wrong about the ringtone, right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hero's Note**: Sorry for another short chapter! Hopefully I'll update again before the week is over.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anthing related to it.

* * *

Zuko awakened with a jerk, breathing heavily as he sat up in a heap of blankets on the wooden floor. "Another dream," he muttered as he sat up to catch his breath. He closed his eyes and listened to the faint noise of clattering tea cups and whistling kettles from the tea shop below. Iroh was up early as usual in preparation for the morning rush. He folded his blankets and sleeping mat and shoved them in the closet before he trudged down the stairs. The warm, gentle scent of tea wafted through the air as he entered the tea shop kitchen.

"Good morning, Zuko," Iroh greeted him with a smile, wiping his hands on his green apron. "You're up early. Having trouble sleeping again? You a little shaken."

Zuko leaned against the counter and nodded slowly. The dream was still vivid in his mind. He shook his head, composing himself.

"Have a seat at one of the tables," Iroh offered, gesturing to the vacant shop. "I'll bring you a cup of hot tea in a couple minutes. It'll calm you."

Zuko walked out of the kitchen and sat down at the nearest table. He noticed that the tea shop had an eerie atmosphere with no customers. He shuddered.

"So, would you like to tell me what's wrong?" Iroh asked, emerging from the kitchen and setting a steaming cup of tea in front of Zuko.

Zuko wrapped his fingers around the warm cup and held it up to his lips. He sipped quietly as Iroh waited patiently for him to begin.

"It's just this stupid nightmare I've been having for the past few days," Zuko said quietly. "There's this monster. It's the same one, night after night; this terrible, ugly creature. And it's chasing after these people. The people who are running away are begging and pleading with the monster to be merciful."

"And you're one of those people being chased by this monster?" Iroh asked with curiousity.

Zuko paused. "No."

He lifted his eyes with guilt, meeting his uncle's concerned countenance.

"The monster is always me."

* * *

Attention Kyoshi Senior High Students!

Do you like to keep up with the gossip here at Kyoshi Senior High? Are you always the last to know about a new bet that's going on or a prank that's happened? Do you want to know who's dating who or who's cheating on who? Do you want to know what's really going on with your fellow students and teachers? If you said yes to any of those questions, text your gossip queen the word SCANDAL at 961-6443. You'll receive new text messages every time something juicy happens around here! So start sending!

Gina

* * *

Min wandered down the empty hallways in search of her locker. She had forgotten her English book and was barely excused from class to go fetch it. She tried to hurry, but the seemingly identical corridors of her new school eluded her normally keen sense of direction.

"Where is that stupid locker?" Min spoke aloud with frustration. Her voice echoed through the barren hallway. She was about to pass the next row of lockers when she recognized a familiar voice that she had successfully avoided until today.

"You're going the wrong way," Jet's amused voice called out from the other end of the corridor.

She wrinkled her pixie like face in dread before turning around and stalking down the hallway to face Jet who was leaning against her locker with a smirk on his face. She gave him a stony scowl.

"Are you always in a bad mood?" Jet questioned, moving out of her way.

"Only when I come across someone I don't like. And then something bad usually happens, like textbooks slipping out of my hands." She forced a smile, her eyes flickering dangerously. Min stood on her toes and turned the dial to her combination, concentrating her eyes on the numbers and trying to ignore Jet's gaze. As she pulled out her book from her open locker, Jet leaned closer to her and held out her haircomb.

"You'll get this back when we go on our first date tomorrow," He said in a low voice.

Min glanced at her hair comb with indifference.

"I don't want it then," She concluded quickly. "Keep it." Min gave him a satisfied smile.

"Fine. I didn't want to have to do this," Jet remarked. He pulled out a felt tip pen from his pocket and reached over and took her hand.

"What are you -" Min protested.

"This will go a lot more quickly if you stay still," Jet said with a grin. Min struggled impatiently as he scrawled on her hand and jerked it away as soon as he was done. Jet released the clasp on his watch and removed it from his wrist.

"Since you don't care about your stuff, maybe you'll care about mine." He paused. "My Mom gave this to me for my fifteenth birthday so take good care of it. Bring it tomorrow. Remember, seven o'clock."

He took Min's hand again, but this time he dropped his silvery watch onto her palm. He met her eyes and winked before he turned around and strolled down the hallway.

Min watched Jet go with annoyance and puzzlement as she pocketed the watch. As Min slammed her locker door shut, she suddenly realized that she was in a predicament.

"Hey, wait," Min called out. Jet turned around expectantly with his eyebrows raised. She pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

"I really don't like you. And I'm not going on a date with you tomorrow and you won't have your watch back."

Min narrowed her eyes and cleared her throat to hide her embarrassment.

"But could you show me how to get back to English class?"


End file.
